AdventureSTUCK!
by papern00b451
Summary: When the Alpha and Beta players won the game. The Trolls and Humans didn't know what the prize is, until they were send to the land of OOO. (Rated T for mostly Karkat language or other subjects i'm putting.)
1. Chapter 1

**All the kids and trolls beaten lord English, Bec noir and the sburb, but what their prize is? Living in the land of OOO as they all sent there.**

**I don't own adventure time or Homestuck, which goes to Andrew Hussie and cartoon network since they're the 'higher powers' then me. (Madness Combat reference)**

**AdventureSTUCK!**

**Chapter 1: The prize**

**=== Be Karkat Vantas**

You're now-"Hey douche, I'm the narrator in my 1st view you insufferable F**k! Besides, the game is already over and don't censor my words!" Karkat yelled at the-fuck this, you'll get the P.O.V since you're breaking the walls anyways Mr. nubby horns.

(Karkat Vantas)

That's better, anyways we're in this strange dark place with every alive Alpha, Beta wriggles in this gray floating platform and these green cubes shaped like a hive or 'house' humans called it was In front of us. It's our prize within the door when we've won the game. Somehow when Egbert and the rest fought English, he told me he saw red electricity flowing somewhere in his battle that I don't fucking care.

Anyway, back to the story.

I was in front of the spoilers door of our fucking victory against those immortal like bastards. Behind me were all the humans and trolls, both on the alpha, beta sessions in different worlds. Also we're all in our God-tiers suits for suicidal or being murdered in our own beds.

For some reason when we all won. All of our doom selves impaled in our own bodies as memories floating in our heads, the fucking illogical torture in different timelines when we're all incompetent, doing our fucking moments ever!

"Looks like… we w6n in '9ur' final 6attle of the ultimate 9attle against all of the powerful foes we stand-" Ah, okay my Alpha pre-scratch ancestor of the 'sufferer' or Kankri, keep rambling on some endless retarded speech he's always keep saying it.

He's in his blood of seer tier which is brown, blood symbol in the center, and his godhood. Sometimes I want to rip my face off because of the broad speech he always makes.

"MaN wHeRe iS tHoSe ChErUbS mY bRo?" Gamzee came in with his stoner tone, but he got a good point. Where in the hell are those cherubs are now in since we're victorious? Gamzee was in his true god-tier form of the purple bard suit.

"Hey KK' what's our spoilers from the battle and I swear to jegus! I will freakiing to murder myself if it'2-oh gog my lisp acting again." Yup, good-O' Sollux's alive with his bi-polar and his lisp back again in his FUCKING robe god-tier suit.

Oh grubbing fuck, I forget again that everyone's alive and crap, yes that's an oblivious question it's in a sarcastic tone, but they're alive anyway.

"Pipe down you fucking douche, I'm about to open it anyway." I begin to reach the door handle, but then John just ruining the moment.

"Karkat, isn't something strange that we're all alive, in our God-Tier suits, and that red electricity in the middle of fighting English?" Okay John. The two is reasonable, but that last one, I don't give a grubbing fuck! What electricity? I never saw the battle!

"John, I really don't fucking care since we've won! But something about the red electricity, I don't give a flying fuck!" I shouted back at the Heir.

"Sheesh Karkat, I'm just saying." Good, then don't interrupt me while I open the spoilers.

Now my head turn back, now looking at the blue knob of our spoilers, after I dealt with the Heir. I slowly begin to reaching it as blue sparks touching my left hand harmlessly.

"Hurry uuuuuuuup! we don't have all day." Oh thank you Vriska, for ruining my own self-esteem in the middle of opening this thing.

I turn the knob. When I open it up, a bright flash blinded my eyes and my entire body being consume by the light, along with the others who are behind me. "Damn, didn't see that coming." The bastard Dave who's being douche again was somewhere in the light.

Then everything begins to blur, knocking me out and probably the rest. Is this our fucking PRIZE!?

(Land of OOO)

(Finn)

_I opened my eyes seeing a strange place filled with black & white cheese looking people, lying dead on the chess board ground, seeing it's an entire battlefield as a peaceful blue sky was floating above me._

_Where the heck I'm I?_

_I feel like I'm wearing more comfy clothing and not feeling the warmth from my hat anymore._

_I check my head that my hat suddenly disappeared, allowing my blond hair touching my face. I look down to check my furry pajama, now replace by a golden pajama suit having a moon symbol in the center of my chest._

_This is getting really strange here._

_I walk around to find out where the heck I'm I until everything change to a tall forest. It was filled with huge gigantic trees everywhere that's blue or purple color. The once peaceful blue sky was now a strange colored sky above me._

"_Hey, how is it going?" A unknown male voice call out to me that's behind me._

_I turn around seeing floating gray creatures with candy corn horns attached to their heads, and people look like humans floating in front of me. Both of their eyes are really white and somehow dead looking when I closely stare at them._

_I was about to-*BOOM!*_

(Tree House)

I got up in a speeding lighting when I heard a huge *boom* coming outside of our Tree House.

I was now wearing my hat and my original hairy pajama on my body when I've woken up from that really weird dream I had.

"What the heck was that brother?" Jake woke up when we heard the crash coming outside near our Tree House in the middle of night.

"I don't know? Probably Ice King is planning on something." I hope he doesn't keep kidnapping princess again as I'm getting tired of his old antics.

"I'm not sure that's the Ice King bro, sounded like a meteoroid striking down near this place?" Alright! Another adventure!

"Let me get dress and let's head outside to know what the glob was that about." I grab my gear and beginning to get dress to search the mysterious explosion that came from.

**22222222**

**Well here's the intro of the beginning. Anyway, bye.**

**By the way, the red electricity is a Madness Combat involve (Later on.) I'm getting tired here now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the part 2 of AdventureStuck. Maybe later there will be multiple crossovers later in the story.**

**I also might going change this story to rated M since there is going to be sexual reference, some adult themes or other things get dicey later on in some chapters I'm going to create later on.**

**Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

**AdventureSTUCK!**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of pre-Madness**

(Finn)

"I'm almost done Finn, just few more tweaks."

Jake is almost finished locking the door of our radical Tree House so no one will get in. While he's doing that, I was swinging our dad's awesome sword, practicing and honing up my rad' swordsman skills until Jake finished tempering with the lock.

"The door's finished bro. Let's go find that explosive noises that came from." Jake then came besides me after he'd dealt with lock and I was super hyped that we're going to find a meteoroid somewhere here!

We walk around in the plains for a little while, searching for the crash site that woke us up in the middle of night, but no dice.

It took us several more minutes of wandering around, endlessly searching the source of it. The search was taking us nowhere of finding the thing until I spotted some speck of smoke coming out from a far off distance.

"Jake-dude," I tap on my bro's shoulder, "I think I found something." Looking very closely at it, and it is indeed gray smoke popping out.

"Well, should we check it out then?" Yeah, but I think we should go stealthy, we don't know what's beyond the smoky thing. Maybe, there will be dangerous aliens that have violent and annoying personality simultaneously in my sci-fi theory. Man, I'm such a nerd when Jake brought me those Pre-war future comics thingies.

"Sure dude, but this time we'll go stealthy because we don't know what's beyond the smoke, probably aliens want to probe our butts." I answered back to Jake as he nodded in agreement, seeing fear yet grimace drawn onto his face when I mentioned the 'experiment' part.

We begin to crouch down silently making sure they don't suspect us, as we slowly approach towards the smoke that we believe it would be a crater.

When we finally reach towards the mysterious smoke. Our 'theory' was correct, we saw a huge crater covered in gigantic gray clouds of smoke, blocking our view what's truly beyond down there.

"This might be the meteoroid that crashed down here I mentioned brother, looks like it landed when we're in the middle of our nap." Jake whispered to me while we're still stealthy crouching down.

"Yeah, but let's just wait it out until the smoke clear out of our view, so we can find out what's or who's under the crater." I whispered back to Jake again.

It took us several more minutes for the smoky cloud to finally fade away. When the cloud was completely clear, we can finally see what's done there.

Jake and I look down what's beneath the crater. Then I saw something that really shocks me, almost like paralyzing me.

It's the 32 familiar figures I saw when they look like they're dead and floating around in the gigantic weird purple-blue forest I've dreamed of! What the Glob is going on?!

They're all unconscious, seeing they're all covered in dirt and some bruises scatter in there body, but not moving at all. We really should bring them to the Candy Kingdom to see they're okay.

"Jake, they don't look so good. We should bring them to the Candy Kingdom to heal up." I worriedly said to Jake, hoping he agrees with me.

"I'm not sure Finn, they're probably aliens want to probe our butts and are you sure is PB okay with it?" For Glob sake Jake! I really need to ask them why they're in my dream and why they're here! Also I'm pretty sure PB would understand of this situation.

* * *

(Roxy)

_Ah man, I felt like I drank bunch of martinis and alcoholic beverages again. My head is starting to have a migraine when my conscious is starting to wake up from that flash bang thingy._

_I open my eyes, seeing everything was very fizzy and dizzy at the same time...damn alcoholic-aftermath symptoms. But somehow, familiarity then fizzled with my mind, seeing some of the pinkness and gray areas I noticed of._

_When my vision is finally regains of its clearness for a few seconds, (but my senses are currently dull for a moment) as I can now finally see what the hell I'm resting on along acknowledging with the 'where the hell am I' situation._

_After looking around and observing the environment I'm in…this is my obvious conclusion._

_I was inside my room with all my wizardry stuff piled everywhere and I'm currently wearing my Lab Coat Suit than my God-tier suit that I wore previously. Then it hit me with all of these familiarity that I was in before._

_I'm inside the dream bubble when I first met Calliope 'physically' in the weird space-dream bubble._

_I hurriedly exit out of my room, run through the halls and now standing in front of the door that leading me to Calliope with the firefly I've encountered. I want some answers what the hell is going on and what's with the prize we didn't suspected to be._

_I open the door, revealing the same dream bubble I met Calliope, but something is way off here._

_Red electricity flowing through everywhere in the space background, red cracks that were seeping into the bubble that wasn't there before, and hearing a lot of static noises with sudden voices whispering to me that I felt like I'm turning insane from hearing it._

"_**Improbability Activation: 97%"**_

"_**Atom unlikelihood: Engage"**_

"_**Resurrection: 19%"**_

_Something is definitely wrong here._

_I step inside the door, now in the space dream bubble with the same green blocks resembling of a house behind me of the entrance door._

_I followed the white path that leads me to Calliope before, hoping she knows what's happening to us and with all the madness happening in the bubble I'm seeing._

_Hope she's here._

_I finally reach the end of the white road, now in the center of the tearing space with no sign of Calliope on my sight._

_Then she suddenly appeared out of nowhere._

"_Roxy, I have Urgent news!" I turn around and saw Calliope appeared. She's still wearing her troll like disguise and she's deeply frowning of desperation along with urgency of something._

"_The game isn't over Roxy, it just extended! Lord English lived and about to be resurrected by the Auditor! Be wary of the far future ahead of you Roxy. As the twin lich will obey to the Auditor orders! I have no time to explain what's going on and what I meant, but maybe later we can speak again with enough time to tell you what's going on! Also before I leave, be expecting the something that it's way off." Wait-Calliope!_

_What do you mean of all that stuff-?_

* * *

(In the Candy Kingdom)

(Hospital wing-6:30 A.M)

I begin to wake up from visiting Calliope's bubble with weird things just happen, like everywhere in the bubble were red cracks, static and voices whispering to me with the feeling of insanity. The feeling that everywhere is falling apart and normality descend away. Thinking about it makes me wonder what Calliope meant and grimacing of finding out.

Who the hell is this Auditor she mentioned? Lord English had been reanimated and who are the twin Lich? Be worried of the future ahead of me? What Calliope meant of all that? Something is really fishy and it isn't the Sea Troll pun I just made.

I got up, seeing I'm inside a hospital of some sort, resting on a bed and wearing a patient gown. I look around, seeing all my 31 friends in both Alpha, Beta sessions who are trolls and humans players are resting in the hospital beds, but they're not awake yet. Their God-tier suits has been removed from their bodies and now wearing the patient gowns. Someone mysteriously confiscated our clothing and now we're wearing these gowns, could it be a doctor or a nurse?

"Ah, you're finally awake. I thought you're going through a coma." I turn my head in front of me, seeing a green humanoid female with her brunette hair tied in two pigtails behind her head, while she's writing on her clipboard. She's wearing some kind of red crystal pendant holding onto her head, tinted glasses, and a lab coat with an orange turtle neck shirt.

"Um…who are you?" I asked this green stranger who is standing in front of my bed.

"Just call me Doctor Princess which is my alias if you may wonder." Oh, okay then.

"Where I'm exactly?" Still wondering where the heck am I.

"You and your friends are in the Hospital section, inside the Candy Kingdom where your rescuers drop you off at." Ha, ha nice one-wait, what?

"What _**place**_?" I repeated again, more specifically in my tone.

"You and your friends are in the Candy Kingdom within the land of OOO." Okay, I'm probably going insane or having weird dreams again.

Suddenly I heard all my friends began to groaning and moving around, starting to wake up from their unconsciousness state.

"_Argh_…where am I and what is this place?" Jade got up still in her Dog-tier form from fusing with her dog as she's observing the hospital room and curious where are we at now…a little curious. Gog, I will need to get used to her ever since that…'incident' when she forced me on getting this weird egg thingy to the Sea Hitler douche-*BANG!*

My thoughts then interrupted when a door burst open, revealing a 17th year old teen and his…walking orange dog? Came in and starting to stare at us all…are we in acid or what?

"What in the glob are all of you in my dream I have previously and why are all of you looked alive now!?" I completely stare at the teen. Did he just saw our doom selves inside the dream bubble or something?

This might take a long time to explain for this kid.

* * *

(Karkat)

I opened my eyes seeing that we're in a strange room with a mentally retarded grub and his talking lusus, shouting about some nonsense bullshit of our dead-self dream bubble. I'm wearing some sort of clothing that I don't fucking care and-wait…are we in some mental retarded grub asylum that our prize gave us? I'll be REALLY fucking happy that we're now mentally insane!

"Why are you all in my dream?!" The mental grub then suddenly pounce on me, harassing me and being an ultimate insufferable douchebag I've encountered!

"Get off of me you Insufferable FUCK!" I struggle to get this mentally grub out of me, but this thing's strength is unfathomable strong and he won't fucking let go on this dress thing he's grasping on!

"I'm not letting you go if you tell me why all of you and yourself are in my dream I've recently slept in, you nubby horns!" The grub is still holding me and still fucking harassing me!

"Fine, fine I'll tell your fucking final answer! Talk to the fucking fish Alternia troll princess over there or go to the seer name Rose. Also, I have no fucking accuracy on your dreams you stupid grub fuck ass! Why you've even start fucking attacking me you douche!" I yelled at the stupid grub that keeps alienating me while I pointed at the two!

"Whoops…sorry dude, I thought you're the one who knows everything…like a mastermind." Congratulation you stupid retarded wiggler. You understand the fucking definition of reasoning!

When he finally gets the fuck out of me and stops fucking around. His retarded Lusus starting to be a nook bastard, trying to alienating me again of using his verbal words!

"Hey! You shouldn't use your cursing profanity. People here are sensitive and there also might be kids here that will copy you! You need to try to be family-friendly in this atmosphere." Do I even fucking care you piece of shit! When my single living flesh have devoted of no correlation to your useless meaning of _'family-friendly'_ BULLSHIT!

"I don't fucking care you piece of wriggler snorkeling fuck and do I even fucking know who these grubbing people are? SHIT NO! And the fucking _family-friendly _thing you've mentioned_. _FUCK YOU!" I fucking reasoning to the stupid Lusus, as he began to talking back on something stupid shit until Jade interrupted along finally fucking intervene all this retarded shenanigans.

"Don't even try to argue on profanity, he'll just get worse. You just need to get used to his tantrums. But right now, you see him as a bully, but if you get to know him, and get used to his mental breakdowns, his pretty much a nice person." Thank you Jade for defending me that I'm not an antagonist sniffing fuck of your somehow valid point!

"Hey, where are we?" OH Gog, the Heir is finally fucking awake of his sleep and wearing those white ridiculous clothing things we're all currently wearing now.

"*Sigh* do I have to explain everything?" The green creature spoke out to us, telling us where the fuck we're now at, but unfortunately Mituna has finally awoken.

"Y35 W3R3 41V3!" Our truly mentally retarded grub Mituna who is finally awake of his pitiful slumber and starting to shout retarded fucking questions at us along having semi seizures! Somehow…his FUCKING BRAIN DIDN'T GET FIX WHEN WE WON! MEULIN FUCKING EARS FIX, BUT NOT FUCKING MITUNA!

"*Sniff* *Sniff* I smell lot of sugary colorful sweets wandering around this P14C3!" Oh Gog Terezi, now I'm going to check on you to stop licking on random shit? Seeing her face filled with curiosity on tasting random shit.

* * *

(Time skip-4 hours later)

(Outside the Candy Kingdom)

(Rose)

After everyone was settled down on where we are, the nurse told us everything where we are and what the location we're standing on. To tell you the honest truth, it's very unfathomable to comprehend that we're on some fantasy imagination land called OOO.

In some sick-twisted nursery rhyme plot twist, they told us or 'hinted' us that humanity destroyed themselves when they all dropped bombs on each other, in which they call 'World War III' as in their words 'The Great Mushroom' war which they have no idea what it is since they have no Eu-records of it, thinking humanity fight over a random mushroom, but I broke down what they all meant and seeing their unfortunate sight upon my eyes.

I have another theory of the extinction, which… we might be the cause of humanity's extinction since we played Sburb: beta, but I shrug that theory of off feeling or 'seeing' this is not our universe we've landed on.

After that long explanation where we are that's really unfathomable to me. In exchange for that info, we've trade a little bit about of ourselves to our rescuers (but not our very sensitive information of how we got here or anything else like that, only we can tell if we're fully aware where we are now or the authority of this place seeing we don't want to steer trouble and calling ourselves fugitives) while were inside the place called the Candy Kingdom.

This place looks, feels kind of freaky, but not as freaky of the Sburb game we're trying to beat like meeting another alien species, having reptile servants in our planets, or huge endless deaths counts in everyone's seasons.

I'm rambling on my opinions again. I really should probably stop drinking with Roxy since she's kind of 'influencing' me with her habits along sharing her intoxicated behavior on me or was it with my original mother?

We're inside of the palace which it looks like made out of candy (no surprise there since this entire place seems to be made out of sweets) as we're dress in our other pair of clean God-Tier clothing that we retrieved it in our Captchalogue cards that we _secretly _hidden from plain view of everyone so no one would ask us long questions of how we got it or use it.

Unfortunate for us, our rescuers witness it and snitch to the other candy creatures what they've saw. We have a long conversation about our Captchalogue decks to them that took us like…2 hours if I remember correctly? To satisfy the curiosity so we won't be assaulted by more barrages of questions.

The entire palace and the outside of the kingdom seemingly showing a lot of varieties of light colors with walking slash talking Sweet creatures. Feels like I'm in my own planet of LOLAR with three light colors and the trembling pink Consorts I've encountered who are wandering within my planet.

We've been following our rescuers who are known as Finn and Jake as they leading us to a strange laboratory when they've opened the door somewhere in the halls.

"Yo PB! I've brought visitors I 've rescued." When Finn shouted to the pinkish woman who was sitting near the table doing some oddly strange experiments, she stopped what she was doing and getting up from her chair.

She appeared to be made out of bubblegum and wearing a white lab suit that look similar to my Alpha mother's suit along wearing an oddly shaped tiara atop of her head. Probability she was in her early twenties by her young features in my own point of view.

"Hey Finn, these must be the visitors you two just rescued inside the crater you've mentioned?" The bubblegum girl spoke in a curiosity tone while she's observing us. Her eyes then stare upon us as her judging us of saying 'where did they come from' look.

"Yeah PB, some of them are rad' cool! While the others…somehow make me feel uncomfortable?" Your absolutely correct Finn and I don't blame you. Some of the group are kind a nice, but the others…how do I say… a little 'insufferable.'

"Hello there, I'm Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom…it's nice to meet you." She friendly greeted us all as she's still observing everyone in our group until Mituna having his seizures again and ranting on something again!

"5H3'5 M4D3 0F C4NDY H01Y FUCK 531F!?" Mituna began to rambling on about her being a candy and starting to grip on his black curly hair.

"2weet Jegus Mituna, come the fuck down!" Sollux who's now trying to calm his dancestor down, but getting tired of his mental disability antics which he always does a lot.

"Yo Mituna, ch1ll out dud3. We're meet1ng this strange g4l." Latula or Mituna rad' flush matesprit is trying to calm her flush mate down.

"Stop you foolish low b100d, your squirming around makes me feel…uncomfortable?" Equius who tried to join in to calming Mituna down, but put up more rudely opening as his sweating a lot on his new pair of God-Tier clothing.

"Um…is this always frequent?" The bubblegum girl who's worriedly over our Mituna situation.

"Hello majesty-don't worry about his disability. He'll be okay after this, now our introduction?" I firstly greeted to the ruler of this place, trying to change the subject involving with Mituna.

"Sure, it's nice to have new visitors in OOO who aren't evil. Anyway, my name is Princess Bubblegum the ruler of the Candy Kingdom that you're now standing on. Now down with the questions & answers if I may ask?" Okay then, let's get down about ourselves as I nodded in agreement, feeling a little bit generous of talking about ourselves.

"First question: are eight of you-including you are humans, right?" What ridiculous question is that Ms. Bubblegum? Of course we're humans, but I'll include Harley even she'd fused with her dog.

"Yes, of course I'm human including seven inside of our group." I might ask her a question later why she asked that ridiculous answer, knowing she knows humanity extinct itself, but it feels very odd why she asked that.

"Oh…okay then. Second question: what's your name and everyone is name in your group?" Valid question Princess Bubblegum, let's first start off with me.

"My name is Rose Lalonde. Over there is John Egbert who's wearing in his blue pajamas, Jade Harley who have some of the specific canine appearance along wearing her black dress, and Dave Strider who's wearing his red pajamas." I pointed to the three, who are my pen pal friends before we've played Sburb Beta: as I guided them through the brutal game or should I lead us to a demised destruction that almost doom us all. I really don't want to grimace that thought when everyone's dying at the past.

"Sup." "Hey." "Hello there." Dave, John, and Harley greeted the ruler while she was smiling back at them for the compliment, but her face filled with unsatisfactory of my answer when she turn her head back to me as her face filled curiosity with our alpha parents and the trolls.

"There's Jake English who's in the yellow suit and wearing his shorts." We pretty much gave Jake and the other Pages shorts, so we won't see their bulges showing in everyone's view and stopping Damara on antagonizing of their crotches.

"Near Mr. English is Dirk Strider who's wearing the purple-pinkish pajama suit, along with Jane Crocker and Ms. Roxy." I pointed at the rest of our Alpha relatives. Now with the Alternian Trolls in the list.

"These people with us, who have the candy-corn horns and their gray skin, are aliens who call themselves Alternian or Trolls." This will take a long amount of time to explain about them and extremely complicated of their way of life, also specially my dear darling 'Kanaya.'

It took me hours to break down definitions about our Alien Trolls buddies as I explain to her with simple details about them. Like their quad-relationship grind, their caste-system and a whole lot complications of their society.

It took me couple more minutes to explain each of their names to the ruler of this kingdom as her satisfactory was sated of that question.

"Well that question was dealt with and now my final question: where did you all came_**-*Whoosh!***_ oh glob, not again!" When she was about to finish her final question, she's then interrupted by a strange elderly man who suddenly came in here by using the open window that's nearby us.

His skin is icy blue, wearing a cobalt colored robe, and wearing a golden crown with red invaluable gems attached to it. His white long beard was flapping like it's alive bird. When he's hovering over Ms. Bubblegum, her face starting to get irked by him and showing a lot of enmity because of his presence here.

Who is this odd elderly male?

"Hello Ms. Bubblegum, I've brought a gift that will convince you to marry me _*hi-hi-he.*_" The odd elder grinned widely and silently cackle to himself as his smile with combination of his tone was _unsettling._

He then gazed upon the Princess with eyes filled with insanity.

Very unsettling indeed and why this creepy elder doing here exactly?

* * *

(Dave Strider)

What an odd pedophile I'm seeing. Creeping in here like Freddy cocker came in of an 18th year old girls slumber party and showing his prized jewels on every girl's view like a hussy…wait no, he's asking her to marry him which triple the taboo weirdness than before.

That's what I'm seeing, it just plain creepy and what I'm hearing he'll just get rejected soon. Like who wants a deranged old pedophile that's encroaching on an 18th year old bubblegum girl and threatening to hit on you? Oh yeah, nobody!

He pulled out a big poorly-hideous made bucket that crafted out of ice filled with green substance that I don't want to fucking know, under his robe, as he retardedly trying to lending it to her, but he's only pissing her off. Oh, it's also a bucket. I wonder what would the Trolls react in this scene and probability of it, they'll start freaking out.

"Ice King! I'm in the middle of meeting this new visitor-"Now behold the Karkat rant. "Get the fucking THING AWAY FROM US YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Yup, that's Karkat for you, and also a troll thing seeing all of them getting jumpy of all the sudden.

"You disgust me land dw-weller, put that spaw-wning thing aw-way from us for glub sakes!" The hipster fish then join in as he's overlapping his W's and V's to the extreme and wow, he finally got some 'prestige' from me seeing that he abused his vanity to become a utter asshole for no reason.

"I'll give you a fuuuuuuuucking warning, get that shit away from us you complete sick 8asterd!" Vriska face began to show a lot of antipathy as well showing a little woe deep inside her from seeing the bucket of anguish of making children. Hope the spider chick doesn't start making babies with John or I'll be proud of him for being a grown dude in front of my eyes, *sob.*

…

…scrap that, I'll probably make him a Xeno-biology ceremony for having inter-species sex with Vriska and for making adorable hybrids for no fucking particular reason.

"Drop the se%ual artifact you disgusting geriatric degenerate, your…making….me…sweaty because of the nervousness!" Oh, that's sounds really disgusting while seeing the STRONG troll sweating shit tons a lot, like Poseidon curse him to make an ocean full of troll sweat and start building a kingdom in the Equius pacific.

"I even agree with Equius ever more…this is a strange place, but I can't stop sweating from looking at it!" Plus Horuss join in on the Project pacific within this lab. Man, Poseidon is getting turn on when he sees trolls, I guess?

Soon later, all the trolls begin to back up what he's holding and starting to back 'more' farther away from that pedophile who's still holding the bucket as their faces filled with trepidation like it's the ultimate sex transmitted disease ever created.

"Um Rose, why they're so frightened over the bucket?" It's an alien troll shenanigans shit that makes them feel anguish of making children.

"We'll discuss that later privately and right now, who is this elderly person? Can you just tell him to discard the bucket away from them; the trolls are very sensitive over buckets." Oh yeah Rose, convince him to drop the bucket, he'll probably be obnoxiously retarded or completely insane that he doesn't understands you or her.

My thoughts were interrupted when the dude name Finn was screaming at the blue old geezer and wielding that red catholic cross sword thingy to intimidate him.

"Ice King! Get out of here and get rid of the bucket since you're scaring away our alien visitors because of it!" Oh, his name is Ice King, how an original title. By the looks of the pedophile face, he seems to be confused and then later refuse what Finn said. I then look back at the crowd of trolls seeing they're getting more antsier to get rid of the bucket, except for Damara since she's fondling herself over it, speaking in her weeaboo shit.

"Wait-what? This is for Princess Bubblegum so she will grant me her blessing and get married, but-what the!?" A plain iron sickle went flying towards him as he barely dodge it-looks like Karkat and the rest are getting really impatient and dreaded seeing the bucket as they're reaching to their zero tolerance.

"Ice King! I don't want your sticking bucket, and also you're making the alien trolls upset because of it!" Ding! The bubblegum girl is correct, seeing the trolls are getting desperate to get away from the bucket as more trepidation seeping in them.

"Fine, fine I'll ditch the bucket and discarded away from them-and I'll be back to talk about our wedding plans." Oh yeah, I'll doubt you reach tier 15 or even reach to tier 2 because of your perverted fetish ideas.

"Dude, that's plain retarded. How the hell you'll immediately get married and starting tier 15 the chicks. Plus with you're sick twisted fetishes minding that probability you'll get automatically rejected or be kicked right in the jewels. Besides, does this gal know of you?" I starting to snap him with facts so he won't be a sexual fascist fetish who think he can dominant on the females. Oh who the fuck I'm kidding, he'll probably forget what I've said and be a total douche later on.

"Why would you say that? Yes she knows me. Also, the chicks dig what I'm doing you know. Seriously, they love it since I read J.T-dog advice that he said to make them show enmity towards me, so they can show their sexual-hate habits to me." Ha, ha…hope your sacks don't get cut off when enmity begin to show-wait did he read a sexist book and the black-rom thing? Also, if it's written by a member of the Hollywood Undead band fuse with Three Dog then-yup, the girls are definitely wants to guillotine your head off…no literally; they'll probably wanting to decapitate your head.

"We'll meet again sweet darling and I'll give you much love later. Anyway, is anyone in the crowd is a princesses?" Seriously, are we going to this again?

"Yes we're sexualized girly nobility that will give you some love service-you fucking brainless idiot, what do you think?" Oh yeah, my alpha Bro just told on him!

"Is Hipster Fish counts since his a prince of hope?" I shrug what I mentally said before and pointed to the purple hipster fish seeing hopes in his Harry Potter atheist eyes, hoping this Ice King Dude is a homophile.

"Eww that's disgusting. I'm not into guys you know!" Good, I then see the hipster fish begin to crawl to a near corner with Greaser fish comforting him with..._emotionally_.

"Okay then. You'll probably need to change your source of advice or you'll be like Hipster and Greaser fish over there in their corner…like they want to mate 'really' bad, but mostly the wizard asshole since his far more worse." I'd pointed towards the crying Harry Potter fish as he murmuring not being loved or someone have sexual-hatred towards him, which makes the ice dude more uncomfortable what this event leading to now.

"Argh, okay then…I'll be leaving soon like…right now!" The ice geezer then flow out to the window, flapping his white beard-wow that's sounds really more disgusting!

When he'd exiting trough the opened window, now flying into the sky, a golden trident then flying straight at him. Probably Meenah would throw it since she's the second owner of the trident, has very low fucking temper, and then later hearing her taunting at him when her trident landed right at him hearing the old guy screeching, "OW! Glob, who just throw this!?" in pain.

"T)(at's what you get for shoring that pornographic item to us you little )(orny bitch!" Meenah then screamed top of her fish lungs and extended her glories finger towards the flying Ice pedophile when he's at the air and spoke in a pirate-fish pun accent.

While she's tormenting the Ice King and sating her vengeance on the bucket incident, a weird walking peppermint candy in a suit then stroll in here, holding a tray carrying a glass of apple juice. Man I'm getting thirsty for apple juice myself!

"Did I just miss something Princess Bubblegum? I brought you apple-"Unsuspectingly, the peppermint suddenly gotten into his one knee and uncontrollable shaking, along gripping its head. What the Jegus is he doing?

"Peppermint I've told you to rest and-why your instability of dark magic aura thingy suddenly getting stronger in my lab?" Um, the thing is getting scary when all of the sudden when the entire freaking room turning pitch black like jigsaw-I mean Caliborn would've planned for. Seriously, this is some weird paranormal-Creepypasta shit here.

Now this is getting weird as hell, worse than Dirk who still has Bro's Smuppet fetishes.

"Sorry, he wasn't this before until something at midnight when all the candy people slept. He suddenly screamed and sweated a lot." Okay then, that's very unnatural what we're seeing like right now.

"Sorry princess, something ahead of time encroaching me as I feel deep danger ahead of us, a flaming demon unleashing out madness and consuming our minds with fabric reality compromised, I…_**Clairvoyance!**_" What the heck?

* * *

**[Somewhere in the darkest space]**

(Peppermint Butler-3rd to 1st)

Everywhere is dark, dreaded and woefulness with no light shade upon this realm.

A mysterious figure was standing in the middle of the void as the figure blends within the darkness.

The black flames was covering everywhere of its entire body, its total blood red eyes illuminating in the void as it's the only source of light within the darkness. A red damage Halo was hovering above the figure's head as parts of the Halo were missing and starting to spark red electricity that begins to flow through the red Halo.

The figure sometimes being called it or she, but mostly call a 'he' as he takes an appearance of a flaming male.

"**Dual Lich, come forth to me." **The figure spoke out when two figures appeared one male while the other is female. Both are horrifying humanoid like skeleton creatures with their green slime illuminating the void.

"_**Yes my great Auditor?" **_The two figures said at the same time, submitting to the flaming figure called the Auditor.

"**I see you both want to cause total catastrophe of the universe for your own purposes, but you two failed miserably by the two insufferable life forms you've encountered. If you want to succeed for your goal for destruction, you must compromise yourself to grow stronger and assisting to spread improbability energy, to also spread my influence as well." **The being called the Auditor was setting up a sinister deal for the two Lich figures.

"_**Yes! Anything to reach my goals of destruction even if I sacrificing part of myself!" **_They both said simultaneously, submitting and compromising themselves for their goal of destruction, but they didn't know what the devil deal is for them.

"**If you wish, here's the contract. Sign it and be one with me." **A burst of black flame came out of him, as a tattered scroll came out.

The paper was completely crimson and the words written on it were blood red. Near the paper is a black flaming like pen hovering over the ruined contract.

They've both sign the contract with no reluctant hesitation of reading it as they've both sign it their name and their title.

When they both finished writing their names on the contract, red sparks glowing through their right hand, forming into a symbol of the mark of the beast. Glowing of three '6' and then it shift upside down to a '9.'

"_**What is this? Why do we feel we've been bind to your darkness?!" **_The twin lich spoke in fury when their mental will began to sap away from them and become more submitting to the Auditor's words in each word he says.

"**Your Vanity is the lead to your demised down fall to cause calamity upon your world as it only abortive to yourself, so I will speak upon your mental state to submit me. You two will be my tools to bring brink upon normality as madness, discord and mayhem rain within different realms, in 1.5 year everything will begin. Everywhere will be total-Eu-ERROR-wait, I sense a disturbance here and it's watching us!"**

Wait-WHAT!? I've been spotted within this darkly realm while I watching him!

When it sense and knows my presence here, he began to flare out strange red electricity out of his body as he's trying to find me.

Better escaped this realm fast or else he'll detect me and track my clairvoyance much easier to my location where I'm living in.

I've better flee this dark purgatory before he can fine my soul. I begin to chant out to the humanity's darkest omens as my vision starting to glow blood red.

"**Oh Jebus, Omoded, and Blusaac, ask the Divines to escape me from Auditor's innermost mind and his landscape of his own Sheol!"**

(Peppermint Butler)

I stopped casting my vision transfer to everyone in this room to see what I meant as great danger lurking in the future. Year and the half will be the biggest mystery that dwells within me yet the total Apocalypse I'd predicted. When I master the dark universe technique as I saw his realm, plotting to disrupt our reality.

"Dude what the fuck was that?!" The blonde with the red pajamas said in surprise shock that I cast upon him.

"What the Gog I just fucking saw-are those sopor slime fucking skeleton thingies I just saw?!" The grumpy nubby horn creature said in curiosity what he just saw; no it's the triggers of the Armageddon. Plus, did you kiss your own mother of that mouth you have?

":33 AC spotted a furring person with the red eyes starring and purring at the skeleton thingies with my purrcenstor watch with worriedness." I see the two creatures that acts and looks like cats saw wonders or trepidation what they saw the figure of destruction of our fabric reality.

"What the Glob did I just saw and why there are two Lich!? Who is that flaming dude?!" The Auditor Finn, he created and summon the Lich to work of his demised destruction on us!

Then everyone in the room getting curious and jumpy what I've shown them except for that blond girl who's wearing the dark blue pajamas getting nervous of all the sudden. Does she know it before me?

"Dude is this some kind of prank joke I saw like come on, that's not really true isn't it?" Ah, a none-believer, you'll see the time comes young blue pajama boy with the sock like cowl.

Yet his 'valid' point is influencing the others, starting not to believe what they all saw, they're all doom.

"Peppermint Butler, please don't spread your false dark omens to everyone again like what happen one and a half years ago that you preached!?" Princess, I know that was a warning sign what I said, but this time it's real what I'm seeing.

"Sorry my lady that was a false alarm, but this one I'm seeing is definitely serious! I'm trying to protect everyone of OOO of an upcoming destruction!" I try to reasoning of my ruler, but she's not amused what I just said about 'protecting' of OOO.

"Peppermint, I'm sorry to say this, but when did you save anyone since you have a…dark tendency?" Princess when did I ever harm anyone-...does she really know?

"Sorry madam when did I ever hurt or intimidate anyone?" I questioned my ruler if she knows my habits of making dark tendency and I hope she doesn't know.

"Well one: you threaten Finn and Jake to steal their souls after they dealt with death." Oh, the two both told her; I might reconsider my option of not stealing their souls.

"Two: you use dark magic experiments on cinnamon bun!" Sorry about that princess, but I have important business in the underworld that I need to contact.

"Finally three: you told a false apocalypse omen before as every candy citizens freaking out which was a year and a half!"

_(Flashback)_

"_When three years is up, ultimate demised destruction rise upon OOO, as great sinners we'll devour you all!" I shouted in the streets of the Candy Kingdom which I preach out of my Armageddon foresight when I entered the Auditor's realm._

_While I was preaching of the apocalypse, all the Candy citizens starting to screech in fear making my ruler upset what I just did as chaos and absolute anarchy spread onto the Kingdom._

(Flashback over)

"Well I-*sigh*-you caught me my lady." I said onto them, giving up of trying convincing them, seeing they're skeptical about it that our doom is coming. We're all doomed!

"Peppermint…please, I care about your health and please, try to get some rest of what you're doing." I'll try Princess, but I don't rest upon the prophecy I'm seeing.

"I'll try princess…and I'll be going back to sleep." I follow her orders seeing all of them aren't convinced what I said and baffled of the vision they saw.

We're all doomed, but except one girl in the blue-dark robes seeing she's less skeptical about it and somehow not very reluctant about believing it.

She knows about it before I warn them…isn't it?

* * *

(Finn)

That's one messed up vision I've look at when I saw the two Lich figures, which the one is male looking while the other one looked female, talking to a flaming guy with red broken halo floating above his head? That doesn't feel make any sense to me, why would there be two Lich I've saw, bowing to a flaming guy named Auditor?

"Everyone please, that was a false-alarm joke that Peppermint butler just made!" I couldn't agree with you more Princess B, feeling a lot of nonsensical from looking at it, but…it felt so real!

"Anyways, I think we're done questions & answers for now…anyhow, anyone wants some apple juice?" Sure…I think I need to off something of that prank vision I saw-

"You freaking predicted my favorite treat, count me in!" My thought was interrupted when I heard that cool-kid with the rad' pajama suit joining in for apple juice.

Joining in might be not half bad I guess along forgetting what the Glob I've just saw.

* * *

(Time skip-7 hours later)

(Outside of the Candy Kingdom)

(Sollux Captor)

Grub fuck, this feels strange yet boring when we're wandering around this weird soft-rump place that entirely made out of weird substance called…candy, even the people here made out of candy!

After consuming those weird-yellow substances shit, (bandwagon self) that look like human's piss, all of us (bandwagon self again) decided to explore this messed up place.

Now I completely regretted on my decision of exploring this place, feels like busting out our time of wastefully looking around this odd kingdom as hours pass by me.

Even we've survive that Gog damn insufferable game we'd played and being revived from the dead like saying in a cliché manner 'ii'm back from the fuckiing death biitches' (which is not going to happen that screaming in front of your friends which makes you look like a complete douche) but I have a instinct feeling that something is wrong about this. Like we survive, reach godhood, and everyone lived of all the sudden.

Now we meet this weird ass human-wiggler in this fucked up world.

Now we're in some fucked up fantasy world that the humans murdered themselves that turn into some mutated magic realm shit, which I mentally shrug it off seeing I don't care about it and all the historical crap.

It could be worse than Gamzee and his dancestor who suddenly gotten quiet, along menacingly smiling for no damn reason with silently honking shit.

Now back what we're fucking doing, trying to forget what I just previously said of my personal-phobia.

We're outside of the entrance of this place, now seeing weird colorful trees. I'm I going semi-mentally insane? Probability of what I just said…yeah.

This is really a pain to my soft-rumpus since this is getting extremely boring.

Even though I hate exploring this place that's obviously not worth it, but I'm trying to fix my quad-relations with Aradia after I-…let's not go over there.

Currently, she seems to enjoy exploring this place as we're now outside seeing the sky near sunset.

"This feels very adventurous isn't Sollux?" Yeah AA, but this is place pointless as fuck, except for the adventurous part though you've mentioned.

"Okay, we might need to find you guys a home so you can get some rest-" The weird human named Finn then talk about to find ourselves some Hives, but I doubt we're going to find one since we're in this weird grub-fucking land that's anonymous to us.

Hope I don't get randomly slice in two by a sword, cryptic in binary code shit that-

"_**Innermost destruction: 10%"**_

That Jegus-what in the sweet Jegus?!

"_**Apocalypse Engage in: 1.5 year."**_

"_**Madness current objective: ravaged all sanity."**_

"_**Improbability Drive: Active."**_

Oh Gog, the voices agian! But something is way fucking different I'm hearing! Oh Jegus not again!

"_**Improbability running: slow rate."**_

"_**Delusion: Active"**_

"_**Compromised until: 4 months after apocalyptic Engage"**_

I'm now going to mentally lose it if I keep hearing it. I WILL 'fucking' mentally scream that my lisp is back, my douchebag personality is back, and the voices are back again! Damn, I sounded like Karkat.

* * *

(Jade Harley)

At last, free from the game, free from the madness, and free from the Sea Hitler Troll Bitch that controlled me!

The rest of the gang and I were travelling with Finn to explore this new and very odd place we're on now.

Finn said he was, "Glad I'm not the only one of this place." probably referring to himself the only human in this place, which is kind a sad if you ask me.

He told us he's going to find a place we're going to stay. That wouldn't be needed necessary because I have the Meteoroid and the Prospit Ship in my inventory deck to stay in for a while, but I reconsider his offer because why are we going to live together in a ship or a meteoroid forever? That would be plain awkward and weird to be crowded together, but sounded kind a fun.

We keep wandering around a bit, staring at the beautiful sunset descending in the sky with blood red-what the?

I suddenly seeing small cracks with red electricity vectors coming out of it on some patch of the sky, am I going delusional? I turn my head to my friends to see their reaction what they are seeing this, but not noticing it at all. Am I going a little insane?

I rubbed my eyes under my glasses to clearly see that I'm not going delusional of all the sudden.

When I open my eyes one more time, I saw the sky is normal again-definitely going delusional with the leftover essence of being controlled by that Sea Troll.

Still, seeing that nonsensical random event makes me feel…edgy or-insanity in other words? Something about what I saw isn't very natural, 'not' supernatural if you're thinking about it. More like something to do with reality.

Again, it was a delusion that my eyes were being trick...right?

**666777666777**

**Well that wraps it up for now of this chapter and now here is some explanation why I was taking so long of making this chapter.**

**First: well sorry for the Hiatus, I was busy on writing my other Madness Combat Fan-fictions which I'm preparing it for the Madness Combat Holiday that is coming in Newgrounds on September with me celebrating it of those stories. Also yes, there is going to be a Madness Combat crossover with this story with the 'Auditor' joining in along with other MC characters coming very later in the chapters.**

**Second: I was re-edited and re-write the story as I scrapped the original plot when the Sburb, Sgurb players wake up in the crash site and meeting Finn & Jake completely face to face with nonsensical plot hole events making my mind upset about it. Also I'm doing math of totaling of players who played the game, originally thinking it was 24, but it's not.**

**Third: I'm busy with life, like I've some personal things to deal with reality, so yeah. That is the third one with my reasons.**

**Anyway, back on working on my MC fics' along making more chapters of this.**

**Now back to bed.**


End file.
